Under The Lover's Full Moon
by Rising Black Phoenix
Summary: Voldemort has given orders to retrive a 21 year old auror by the name of Artemis Logan, believing that she will lead him to the Order. Remus Lupin and a few fellow Order members, including Arthur Weasley and Harry Potter.


In the quiet countryside, just outside a small, secluded community near the shores of Loch nam Madadh. A group of fifteen to twenty men and women silently and stealthy made their way across the rocky, yet marsh-like terrain. 

"Lucius." One of the women whispered. The man, Lucius, turned to face the woman.

"What is it, Narcissa?" Lucius asked, slowly removing the mask on his face, while Narcissa did the same. "Well, Narcissa?"

"What possible use could the Dark Lord have for this girl, Lucius? Why not Nott's daughter, or someone who is loyal to him?" Narcissa started, Lucius raised his hand to silence her. "Why does it have to be someone loyal to that old fool, Dumbledore?" Narcissa ignored her husband and continued, sounding exasperated. A few of the other men and women nodded and murmured in agreement.

Lucius sighed heavily and shook his head. "Narcissa, you of all people should know better than to question our Lord's command." Lucius said, raising his voice menacingly. The rest of the men and women nodded and clapped in agreement with Lucius.

"But, dear brother-in-law." Lucius and Narcissa looked behind them, to see Narcissa's sister, Bellatrix, step forward. "You seem to forget, this girl is an Auror and a member of the bloody Order of The Phoenix!" Bellatrix yelled at her brother-in-law. Lucius nodded.

"I have not forgotten that fact, Bellatrix! Have you stopped to think that perhaps, that is the precise reason that the Dark Lord requested her? That she could provide vital information about the Order and their plans against us?" Bellatrix shook her head and glared heatedly at Lucius.

"Shouldn't we continue our way to the girl's house?" Asked Bellatrix's husband Rudolphous Lestrange. Lucius glanced at him and nodded.

"Yes, we have wasted precious time with this petty argument." Lucius and Narcissa replaced their masks and once again started marching through the marsh-like terrain.

Meanwhile, at number twelve Grimmauld Place, a few members of the Order of The Phoenix convened in the small, dimly lit kitchen. "But, Remus, how can we possibly stop them?" Molly Weasley asked as she shot up from her chair.

"Molly, please." Molly's husband Arthur started, but was silenced by a glare from his wife.

"Arthur Weasley! Do not tell me you are agreeing with Remus Lupin!" She yelled glaring at both men angrily. Despite this, Arthur nodded.

"Yes, Molly. Remus has a very good point. I think we should wake Harry and ask him." Remus looked thoughtfully at Arthur and nodded.

"Fine, I'll wake him." Molly then stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs to awaken Harry Potter.

"Thank you, Arthur." Remus said softly. Arthur nodded at him slightly.

"You're right, Remus. We have to try to save her." Arthur replied, glancing around the room. "I hate to say this, but if it was Ginevra… Molly would have no qualms about saving her." Arthur sighed heavily.

"But, Ginny is her daughter, this girl is not." Remus stated, Arthur nodded and sighed heavily once again. The kitchen door banged open to reveal a still red-faced Molly and a very tired and confused Harry Potter.

"Alright, Remus! Ask him!" Molly shouted causing the three men to jump. Harry looked from Molly to Remus confusedly.

"Ask me what?" He asked, barely fighting a yawn. Remus sighed and walked over to Harry, placing his hands on his shoulders.

"Harry, there is a girl, no a young woman, who has just completed her Auror training living near Loch nam Madadh. Tonight Severus received word that Voldemort wants this young woman and that he has sent a small group of Death Eaters to retrive her." Remus explained.

"What's this got to do with me exactly?" Harry asked, glancing back at Molly, who wore a very grim expression.

"Arthur and I want to take a small group to Loch nam Madadh in order to save her. But, we need you." Remus continued. A look of comprehension crossed Harry's pale face. "She knows secrets of the Order and could lead them to us. Will you help us, Harry?" Harry hesitated, looking deep into Remus' eyes.

"Will you help her, Harry?" Arthur asked from his chair. Harry broke eye contact with Remus and nodded.

"Yes. How are we getting there?" Harry said. Remus and Arthur beamed brightly, while Molly huffed angrily.

"Well, since you are now eighteen…" Remus started. Harry's face brightened.

"We thought we would Apparate." Arthur finished. Harry smiled, his eyes lighting up excitedly. "Go get ready; Remus and I will round up a few other people." Harry nodded and rushed out of the kitchen and up to his bedroom.

Back on the shores of Loch nam Madadh, Lucius and the other Death Eaters slowly walked up to the west side of a large cottage. "Lucius, is this the right house?" Rudolphous asked earning him glares from Lucius, Narcissa and his wife.

"Of course, you fool! Now shut up!" Lucius growled back at him. Rudolphous nodded and followed Lucius silently up to the cottage.

"Alohamora." Narcissa whispered as she pointed her wand at the front door. Lucius chuckled softly as they heard the locks clicking.

"Now, Bellatrix, Rudolphous. I want you to search this side of the house." He said motioning towards the right half of the cottage. "Narcissa and I will take this half." Gesturing to the left.

"Everyone else, stand guard. The Order may have word of this and might be arriving any moment." The Death Eaters nodded and all went their separate ways.

Lucius and Narcissa quickly started searching the bedrooms, but with each room no sign of their quarry appeared. When they came to the last bedroom at the very end of the hall, they heard a startled yelp inside.

Narcissa quickly withdrew her wand and once again unlocked the door. What they saw inside was a slight surprise. Remus Lupin and Charlie Weasley, standing over the girl's bed.

"Dammit! Narcissa, grab the girl!" Lucius yelled as he lunged at Remus and Charlie. Narcissa nodded and rushed towards the bed.

"I cannot reach her Lucius! They've put a shield around her!" Narcissa cried. Lucius growled in exasperation.

"Sorry, Lucius. But, we really must be going." Remus said as he and Charlie easily dodged Lucius. Remus then quickly grabbed the girl up in his arms, nodded to Charlie and apperated back to Headquarters.

**Okay, so that wasn't the best. But, I wanna know how bad or good you thought it was.**

**If ya'll liked it at all, I'll try to have another chapter up in the next few days.**

**Love ya'll,**

**Sarah**


End file.
